


Text Messages

by HeroMaggie



Series: DA: The College Years [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders really needs to watch where walks, Fenris is sweet, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Massages, Text Messaging at work, Tooth-Rotting Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders works his first overnight shift since Fenris moved in. A series of text messages leads to a very pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought this was going to go all smutty but Fenris ended up taking it down a more sweet and fluffy road - which I am perfectly fine with. These two just...they just slay me with their sweetness.

Head pillowed on his arms, Anders stirred as his phone buzzed and jittered across his work desk. Blinking blearily and wiping at the trail of spit down his chin, he fumbled for a moment, swiping his finger and squinting at the small screen: a text message from Fenris:

_Your cat just vomited in my shoe. Where is the cleaner?_

Anders let out a snort and quickly typed back:

_Look under the kitchen sink. What were you doing to her to make her upset?_

A minute later:

_She was shedding on my work pants. I moved her. She took offense._

Anders let out a short chuckle, stretching his arms up and popping his neck. He had an overnight shift at the clinic. Every month he’d work a Friday and Saturday overnight with the on-call doctor and nurse. It would be a lie to say that Anders disliked it. The actual work was satisfying, if slow. He rubbed a thumb over the screen of his cell and smiled slightly.

_How’s it going at home? Miss me?_

It was his first overnight job since Fenris had moved in. Part of him worried that the long work hours would take a toll on his relationship, that Fenris would get tired of Anders always studying or working.

_It is peaceful, even with the cat vomit. If you were here we could bake cookies and snuggle._

The responding message made warmth blossom in Anders’ chest.

_Peanut butter blossoms and maybe watch a bad kung fu movie?_

Fenris’ response came quicker, as if he’d been waiting.

_I wouldn’t care what we watched, not if you made peanut butter blossoms._   
_I miss you…_

The second line came a second after the first and made Anders grin, made him drop his head to his arms to hide the flush of pleasure on his cheeks. He peeked up at the sound of Lirene, the nurse on duty, moving past the small office he used when he worked. She poked her head in, saw him, and raised an eyebrow.

“Talking to your boyfriend?” Her grin was teasing.

“Maybe,” Anders flushed but smiled back. “He misses me.”

“Good. Good for you. You deserve it.” Lirene glanced around. “It’s pretty quiet right now. No harm in you chatting. Keeps you relaxed, and since it’s a full moon tonight, you’ll want to be relaxed.”

“Ahh, superstition Lirene,” Anders chided gently, grinning as his phone hummed at him.

“You tell that nice man of yours I said hi,” Lirene grinned and stepped out, her shoes making soft shushing noises as she moved back down the hall.

_Did you get busy?_

Anders glanced down and felt that little smile blossom again.

_Lirene. She says hi, btw. I miss you too. If I was there and we were on the couch I bet I could distract you from the movie…_

Fenris’ response was nearly automatic

_Would you be in that skirt again? Because that’s pretty damn distracting._

Anders laughed softly.

_Just the skirt. If you ask nicely, I’ll even leave it on._

If text messages could growl, the response would have been a guttural, primal noise,

_If I asked nicely, hmm? I think perhaps I’ll have to remedy your thoughts when you get off work._

Anders’ fingers flew over the screen.

_Like to see you try, haha._  
 _Kidding…_ He added as an afterthought .

The phone stayed silent for a few minutes, Anders’ heart beating a fast tattoo. Usually he was home with Fenris when they played this game, Anders teasing and taunting his boyfriend until Fenris snapped and pinned him against a surface. Some of the context was lost over text – where Fenris couldn’t see his grins and he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s cocked eyebrow.

_What time do you get off work again?_

Anders squirmed, though Fenris wasn’t there to see it.

_Five. Why?_

He swallowed when he got Fenris’ response:

_I’ll meet you out front. I don’t work till late afternoon. Plenty of time, I think._

Plenty of time for what? Anders’ mind whirled at the possibilities.

_What’s happening after work?_

The smirk was clear through the message:

_You’ll see._

***

Five o'clock was slow in coming – slow enough that Anders had to time to re-read the messages as opposed to doing homework. That last text, the smug “you'll see” left him feeling hot and cold all at once. A squirmy sensation in the pit of his stomach and wormed around and made him antsy.

Which was why he was at the door right at five, rushing from the clinic with a “see you tonight, Lirene” and a careless wave. She just shook her head, her eyes knowing. Which made him flush and not pay attention to his surroundings.

A strong hand nabbed the strap on his shoulder satchel and he let out an “urk” as he was almost pulled from his feet. “Careful,” Fenris' voice curled around him. “You almost ran me over. Again.”

“I'm sorry. I was...I wasn't paying attention. I was too excited to see you,” Anders panted.

A chuckle and quick shake of the head was his response from Fenris. “Come on. Let's get home.”

“Ok...home. Yes. Ok.” Anders babbled a bit, not noticing the little grin teasing at Fenris' lips.

***

Everything looked normal at home. No smells of cooking, Pounce was asleep on one of his shirts...no new clothing laid out for Anders to put on. He glanced around and then at Fenris, obviously at a loss. “What?”

Fenris rocked on his feet for a moment and then gestured to the bedroom. “Go get naked,” was all he said.

Anders gave him a bit grin and half-scampered to their room, starting to peel clothing off as he moved. He managed to get his top wrapped in the satchel strap and there were some minor problems when he didn't take his shoes off first, but before Fenris got to the room, Anders was naked and on the bed waiting.

Stopping in the door, Fenris admired the long, lean lines of his boyfriend and then chuckled at the hopeful look on his face, “Roll over for me, love.”

Remembering the comments from earlier, Anders flushed as he complied. A shiver of anticipation tingled over him and he inhaled as he felt the bed dip. But instead of a hand slapping down on his ass, Fenris straddled his hips and settled. “What?”

“Just relax,” Fenris murmured a moment before drizzling oil over Anders’ shoulders and down his spine.

The cool liquid quickly warmed as Fenris started firmly massaging first up the spine and then across Anders’ shoulders. Strong fingers found and worked knots loose, soothing sore spots that Anders didn't even know he had. Up the spine, across the shoulders, down to press under the blades and chase tension, then up the neck to firmly massage Anders’ scalp…Fenris’ fingers worked the oil into pale skin until Anders was nothing but a limp form, moaning softly and twitching gently.

He barely felt Fenris slide off of him to pull up the covers, he was so relaxed. Turning his head, Anders saw the smile curling up his boyfriend’s lips, the satisfaction in those deep green eyes. “Thought…thought you’d want to do something else,” he slurred.

“Not after you have worked all night, love. Sleep. I will have food for you when you wake and then…maybe…before you go to work tonight…we shall see,” Fenris brushed Anders’ hair back from his face. “But for now, sleep.”

“I love you,” The words were soft, murmured sleepily.

“I know. I love you too, Anders.” The brush of Fenris’ lips was the last thing Anders registered before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
